Tiempo de Amor y Paz
by WickedScience
Summary: Se supone que la navidad es tiempo de amor y paz. ¿O no? Esta joven pareja de recién casados saben que en realidad casi nunca es así. Esta es una pequeña vista a una de sus noches más estresantes.


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba frente al tocador de su habitación dando los últimos toques a su peinado. Esa noche sería la primera navidad que pasaría con la familia de su esposo y excluyendo el día de su boda, realmente no había tenido oportunidad de convivir con la mayoría de ellos. Durante su infancia las celebraciones decembrinas siempre fueron frías y las reuniones estaban llenas de hipocresías. Lo más importante en las familias de sangre pura era mantener las apariencias, por eso no era difícil de imaginar que los padres de Pansy hubieran decidido desconocer a su hija después de que esta se comprometió con un mestizo.

Cormac McLaggen era su esposo, Gryffindor además de mestizo, pero no era menos arrogante o ambicioso que su mujer ex-Slytherin. Sobre todo durante sus últimos años en el colegio, el joven había sido bastante prepotente y engreído. Aún así era lo que las admiradoras que siempre había tenido dirían "Un buen partido". Era bastante alto y fornido, su familia estaba bien acomodada en el ministerio y además había logrado convertirse en un reconocido jugador de quidditch. A Pansy nunca le importó mucho ese o ningún otro deporte, a él tampoco le interesaban las revistas de moda que la chica devoraba religiosamente. Como esas tenían cientos de diferencias, pero habían encontrado la forma de que todo funcionara. Quizás porque sus personalidades eran tan fuertes que terminaban pareciéndose mucho o porque ella era realmente la única que había logrado ejercer poder sobre él, haciendo que dejara su vida de mujeriego despreocupado y otros vicios atrás y este a su vez había hecho salir a la chica de su zona de comfort en casi todos los sentidos y le había enseñado a ver la vida de una forma más positiva y relajada. Y claro, sus egos eran exactamente igual de grandes y disfrutaban lo mismo ser endiosados el uno al otro. Pero de alguna manera inesperada, se habían convertido en mejores personas gracias al otro.

El cielo ya había oscurecido cuando Cormac volvió al piso que compartía con su mujer. Después de esconder algo detrás del árbol de navidad el cual iluminaba tenuemente el corredor de su hogar, fue directo a su habitación e irrumpió en ella sonriendo inocentemente. Pansy se encontraba tirada en la cama que a su vez estaba llena de vestidos, había unos cuantos más de estos en el piso, pero ella sólo llevaba puesta ropa interior. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se giró dándole la espalda y gruñó molesta.

—¡Llegas tarde! Llevo una hora esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas?

—No es para tanto. Ni siquiera te has vestido aún.

—Eso también es culpa tuya...

—¿Mi culpa? Yo qué...

—No puedo cerrarme el vestido que quería usar y mucho menos me quedan mis vestidos viejos… No fue mi idea embarazarme… ¡Y menos lo hice sola!

Contestó la mujer alzando la voz, después se puso de pie precipitadamente y recogió un vestido verde que estaba en una esquina de la cama, espantando al pequeño gato que descansaba sobre la prenda. Logró subirse el vestido hasta la cadera y le hizo una seña a Cormac para que le ayudará con el cierre. Ella era bastante delgada, incluso ahora, con más de tres meses de embarazo, apenas se le alcanzaba a notar un pequeño bulto en el abdomen, pero parecía que los centímetros que había aumentado, ya hacían una gran diferencia en su ropa. El hombre pudo estirar la tela del vestido y logró subir el cierre hasta llegar a la zona de su espalda, pero después de ahí no pudo subir más.

—Imposible, no da más.

—Intenta bien, fuerte...

—Ya. Se va a reventar, Pansy. —En ese momento la joven se dio media vuelta y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes incendiados en furia. Cormac dió un paso hacia atrás. —Me refería… Mira cubierto con tu cabello ya no se nota.

La chica se miró en el espejo por unos segundos y suspiró antes de volver a hablar. Después fue a buscar algo con que cubrirse.

—Lo usaré con el abrigo y no me lo quitaré en toda la noche. Así no se verá tan mal.

—Luces hermosa, amor. Iré a cambiarme… ¡Y que escotazo! —Besó la mejilla de su esposa y se dirigió al baño. Ella rodó los ojos pero después sonrió mientras se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo.

Unos minutos después Cormac se reunió con su esposa en la sala. Esta alzó una ceja con una sonrisa ladina.

—Mmm, ¡Que guapo!

—No te quedas atrás, belleza.

—Lo sé. Pero no me siento muy bien...

—¿Te duele algo?

—Me he estado sintiendo agotada y cambios de humor, ya sabes… Y no puedo quitarme el estúpido abrigo así que espero que no haga calor.

—Tranquila, me mantendré alejado para que no te de calor.

—Eres tonto, Cormac. —Río por lo bajo y puso las manos en los hombros de él.—

—Sólo serán unas horas. Tranquilízate, amor...

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice, porque estoy tranquila! —Le advierte amenazantemente, poniendose a la defensiva.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Ves lo que haces? Ni siquiera nos hemos ido y ya me pusiste de mal humor. —Le reprocha.

—Cariño… Se supone que la navidad es tiempo de amor y paz. No para estar peleando…

—Contigo es imposible estar en paz por más de dos minutos…

A Cormac no le molestó aquella declaración de su mujer porque sabía que cuando ella se irritaba por cosas pequeñas, era porque en realidad había algo más que le molestaba. Podía notarlo simplemente al mirarle a los ojos, simplemente le abrazó y no dijo nada hasta unos segundos después.

—Sé que nunca te ha gustado mucho la navidad y que no hemos tenido oportunidad de convivir mucho con mi familia desde que nos casamos pero...

—Me altera un poco la idea, pero no es eso…

—¿Qué sucede? —La joven mujer negó y abrazó a su esposo, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de este.

—Me han estado doliendo las piernas todo el día y nada se me ve bien... Y... Tus abuelos me odian… Simplemente tengo malestar por el embarazo. Dicen que es normal.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato antes de irnos? —Preguntó acariciándole la espalda. Ella negó y se aferró más él. —Y eso no es verdad… A mi abuelo...No le agradaba tu familia. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Ni si quiera debería volver a mencionarlo. Mi madre ya te adora, también mi tío Tiberius y mi tía… Sobre todo si lo comparamos con tus padres y el resto de tu familia que no pueden ni verme. —La joven mujer suspiró para tranquilizarse y ya con más calma le sonrió.

—Ahora mi familia es otra. Anda, vámonos.

Segundos después y con unas sonrisas imposibles de ocultar, ambos usaron polvos Flú para aparecerse en la mansión de los abuelos de Cormac, ahí ya se encontraba toda la familia mágica de este. Para cuando había llegado la hora de cenar Cormac ya tenía algunos tragos encima, nunca bebía porque normalmente debía madrugar y mantenerse en forma para los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero como ahora se encontraba de vacaciones, había aprovechado la oportunidad. Pansy se había llenado el plato y comía con ganas, cosa poco habitual en ella hasta antes de su embarazo, ahí fue cuando su esposo hizo un desatinado comentario:

—Pansy está aprovechando ahora para comer todo lo que no había comido nunca. —La chica le pateó debajo de la mesa y la madre de Cormac notó la molestia en el rostro de esta, así que agregó.

—Mi hijo siempre se trata de hacer el chistoso cuando bebe, no sabe hacerlo. Pero me alegra escuchar que mi nieto crecerá muy sano.

Después de la cena Pansy conversó unos minutos más con su suegra, luego fue a sentarse a lado de su esposo y le susurró en el oído.

—Ni una copa más.

—Es navidad.

—Estás advertido.

—Como tú no puedes beber... —Dijo el a tono de broma pero ella le dio un codazo mientras gruñía.

Pasando la media noche Cormac y Pansy volvieron a su hogar. Lo primero que hizo la mujer después de aparecerse fue quitarse el abrigo y echarse sobre el sillón para quitarse los zapatos. Mientras que él se dirigió al pasillo.

—Ya no aguantaba los pies. Están tan hinchados que pude haberme puesto dos tallas más grandes y… Cormac… ¡Cormac! Ponme atención, ¿Quieres? —El rostro cansado de la mujer se había transformado rápidamente, ahora estaba enrojecido y evidentemente molesto. —Primero te desapareces todo el día, me averguenzas en frente de toda tu familia y ahora estás aquí actuando extraño como si no te importara nada de lo que digo…

—Amor, tranquilízate.

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas que me tranquilize! Y ya no soy tu amor. ¿Por qué dijiste eso en la mesa? —La joven gritó exaltada apuntándole con el tacón del zapato que tenía en la mano.

Cormac sacó la caja que había escondido detrás del árbol de navidad y la dejó en el regazo de su mujer.

—Esto es lo que fui a buscar esta mañana. Casi no bebo, pero cuando lo hago hablo de más… Ya escuchaste a mamá. Pero no es nada malo lo que dije, nadie lo ve así… Al contrario, a mí me da gusto que dejaras tus dietas raras.

Ella observó el alargado paquete y no pudo evitar que en sus labios, hasta hace unos momentos fruncidos por el enojo, se formara una enorme sonrisa. Aunque ya no se sentía irritada y su rostro se había relajado, siguió discutiendo.

—Tu santa madre se merece un altar por aguantarte toda la vida.

—Y ella no sabía en lo que se metía, pero tú firmaste un papel para hacer lo mismo y por tu propia voluntad.

—Creo que fuiste tú el que firmó sin leer los términos y condiciones, mi vida.

La joven tomó su bolso de noche para sacar su varita y con un Accio atrajo hacia ella una pequeña y cuadrada caja dorada con un moño rojo encima. Se la entregó a su esposo en las manos y después se apresuró a abrir el regalo que el le había dado, mientras este sólo le miraba ilusionado esperando su reacción. Dentro de la caja se encontraban una lujosas y exclusivas botas de diseñador que Pansy había estado deseando desde hace meses, eran costosas y difíciles de conseguir.

—Las busqué por todas partes y en ningún lado las tenían en la talla correcta. Tuve que encargarlas a un compañero que estuvo en París y eso es lo que fui a recoger esta mañana. No me fui a visitar a mi otra familia, ni te estaba engañando o sacando la vuelta. Aunque no estaría mal, has estado un poquito insoportable estos días, amorcito.

—Oye… —Le da un codazo y hace un puchero antes de hablar— Trata de que otra persona crezca dentro de ti y luego hablamos a ver quien…

—Lo sé, amor. Comparado con eso cualquier cosa es poco. Además yo encantado de estar pegado a ti todo el día. Y así planeo estar todas las vacaciones.

—Ajá. Eres un pegajoso. Pero abre tu regalo…

El joven abrió la caja mientras le lanzaba miradas a su esposa sin dejar de sonreír. Dentro se encontraba un reloj de oro que funcionaba con magia y en cada una de las manecillas había una quaffle, una bludger y una snitch.

—¡Está increíble, amor! Me encanta, ya necesitaba uno. No tenías que molestarte… —Exclamó lleno de emoción. —Pero es perfecto.

Pansy le arrebató la caja con brusquedad y sacó el reloj pero ponerselo en la muñeca a su marido, después lo miró sonriendo con satisfacción y dijo:

—Todos los años decimos eso, que no queremos nada y que no debemos molestarnos...

—Y siempre nos damos más de una sorpresa.

—Oye, cariño… A lo mejor nos hace falta poder estar aunque sea una semana tranquilos y en paz… Pero amor no falta nunca.

Él sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un fuerte beso al que la chica correspondió con ganas. Se separaron segundos después, más que nada para tomar aire.

—Además aprovecha porque cuando mini Cormac este aquí, todos los regalos serán para el. —Comentó la mujer mientras su marido sólo sonreía y ponía las manos en su cintura.

—Oye, amor. Hoy tampoco te voy a dejar en paz en toda la noche.

—¡Cormac!


End file.
